Goddess' Gift Short Stories
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: These are just some short stories that I have come up with on the side that have to do with Goddess Gift, but really have no place in the actual time line. They have just been created for the fun of it and for the hilarity that will ensue within them. ON HIATUS UNLESS I ACTUALLY THINK UP SOMETHING ELSE TO PUT IN HERE! FOR NOW, COMPLETE UNTIL MORE COMES TO MIND!
1. Peek into the Life of Genesis Rhapsodos

FFVII: Goddess Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Drabble: Pantzed

 **AN: I know this isn't a continuation I need some more time, but this is a bit of a timeskip forward into the future, maybe about a week or so out from when Genesis frees Amaterasu from Hojo's lab. Hope you enjoy the humor I tried to bring in. My friends and I thought it was funny... By the way Amaterasu is now blind, she has an accident but to preserve the story I'm not telling how it happens...**

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
― Marilyn Monroe

A normal conversation was being held between three friends as Amaterasu slept in Genesis' bedroom. She had had a tiring day and wanted to sleep for a while, so the three men had decided to keep quiet, then make her a special meal when she woke up. Quite suddenly, there was a crash from outside Amaterasu's room, (The room that she shares with Genesis.) and she sat up like a bolt, her senses registering the vibrations through the floor.

"Fair, I'm going to fucking murder you for that!" she heard Genesis shout.

 _'Well this should be interesting, wonder what the puppy did this time?'_ she thought to herself rising up out of the bed and slowly making her way to the door.

Amaterasu opened the door and used the hallway wall as a guide to make her way down the hall out into the living room.

"Zack, why did you have to pantz Genesis?" Angeal asked, as he watched fire swirl around Genesis as said man was pulling his pants up.

"I'm sorry, he did what?" Amaterasu asked, making herself known.

All four pairs of eyes flew over to where she was standing in the hallway.

"Fair decided it was a good idea to pull Gen's pants down on him." Sephiroth replied.

"And to make it even better, he's freeballing right now!" Zack added helpfully from halfway across the room while standing on the table.

He had been running away from Genesis, but all movement had stopped when Amaterasu had made herself known.

"Zackery Fair!" Angeal yelled.

A puppy like yelp was heard from Zack. However, a giggle was heard from the hallway.

"Oh my shit..." they heard Amaterasu whisper to herself, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Anger turned into pure embarrassment on Genesis' face.

"Damn it, Fair you're paying for that one!" he yelled.

"Oh my holy shit!" Amaterasu laughed again, then her voice went serious, "Hey Fair, where are you?"

Zack climbed down off the table and walked closer to Amaterasu.

"Right here, what do you need?" he asked, wary of the way she had become so silent.

She motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she jumped onto him hands around his throat, and proceeded to choke the life out of him.

"How dare you do that to my Genesis. You will PAY!" she growled.

Quickly jumping into action so his puppy wouldn't be killed by the angry woman, Angeal raced forward and tried to pry Amaterasu's hands from around Zack's throat, but was not having much luck.

"Sephiroth come help me, she actually means it, his lips are going blue." he yelled.

Sephiroth leapt over the couch that was between them and started to help Angeal.

"Ami, let him go." he said sternly to her, pulling at her hands.

Finally relenting after a bit of struggling, Amaterasu let go of Zack then stood and made her way over to where Genesis was rolling back and forth on the floor laughing his ass off. She then proceeded to whack him on the head. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he looked up at her.

"What was that for?! He did it not me!" he hissed.

"You were the one who let him sneak up on you in the first place, so you are just as much to blame as he is. You call yourself a 1st Class, hah! He's a 2nd right? You should have heard him. Like I said just as much to blame." then she proceeded back over to Sephiroth and Angeal and whacked both of them on the backs of their heads, "And that was for waking me up. I was asleep before all of this started and I have had an exhausting day casting Materia and I am tired. Do NOT wake me up again!"

She then turned on her heel and made her way back over to the hallway wall and put her hand back on it so she could guide herself back to her room. Though she was annoyed that she was woken up, she had to admit...it was entertaining, and she would have loved to see Genesis chasing Fair around the room. Now him without his pants...not just yet. Maybe in the future. Maybe not, she wasn't sure how far their relationship would go.

But still, this had been a fun look into how his life sometimes went. If the two of them stayed here together she could get used to having these guys as her adopted family. It would be...nice.

 **AN: Okay guys, I know this isn't actually part of the Goddess' Gift story but this is a look into one of the days that Genesis and Amaterasu share together once she loses her sight. I couldn't resist putting this up before I actually have her lose her sight because this came up in my head and I just couldn't wait to get it down on paper...screen...whatever you want to call it and get it out there to all of you. It was just to funny in my head. My friends and I were joking around about wearing underwear and how annoying it was and my comment was, "It's so annoying to wear bra's all the time freetittiying is so nice and comfortable. (Which means going without a bra for those of you who haven't heard of that.) Then one of my guys friends pipes up, "Yea and freeballing is great too, having the air-conditioning down there is so much better than being all cooped up inside fabric and everything.**

 **So we all were laughing about that. Then we all got into the conversation of Seph, Gen, and Geal, and all that leather they wear. I mean wouldn't that chafe and get all hot down there. So we come up with the idea that none of them wear underwear under all that leather. And just saying, "he's going commando" isn't as funny as saying, "He's freeballing" at least that what I think. So yeah. In this little story here, the great Genesis Rhapsodos freeballs.**


	2. The Problem With Paintballs

The Problem With Paint Balls and Soldiers

A Final Fantasy VII Short Story

"Dark Puppy, this is Crimson Phoenix, are you in position?" a female voice whispered softly as she softly pulled up a ceiling tile to look down into the room below her before moving it back.

"Dark Puppy here, I'm in position. What about you Golden Chocobo?" a male voice whispered in return, also lifting up a ceiling tile and looking into the same room.

A groan came over the com line that was being used.

"I really wish you guys wouldn't call me that..." a third male voice started.

"But you look exactly like the love child between a succubus and a gold chocobo." the female voice chirped softly.

A hiss came from the third male voice, and a angry retort was absolutely was going to be said, but Crimson Phoenix signaled for silence by tapping her headset. Their targets had entered the room below them and she didn't want them to be found out. Shifting her hand behind her, Crimson Phoenix drew out the ammo to her gun and loaded it into it. She also signaled for Dark Puppy and Golden to do the same. There were soft clicks over the com system that showed their guns were then loaded. Sliding back the ceiling tiles of the room the three shooters were over, the three of them slowly slid the muzzles of their guns slightly into the room.

"You guys ready?" Crimson Phoenix asked.

"Ready!" Dark Puppy replied.

"And waiting!" came Golden Chocobo's voice.

"Genesis is mine, his ass is going to be painted all neon green. Who has the neon blue again?" Crimson Phoenix whispered, adjusting the angle she was resting at.

"I do, I'll be painting Sephiroth." replied Golden Chocobo.

"So then you have neon pink then, Dark Puppy?"

It was more of a statement than anything.

"Yep, and Angeal is going to be lit up brighter than a Christmas tree." Dark Puppy laughed.

"Ahh, I'd watch that, Dark Puppy." laughed Golden Chocobo.

"Alright, alright let's go. On my mark..." Crimson Phoenix chided softly, "Three...Two...One...Mark!"

Crimson Phoenix flipped a switch in her hand and the lights in the room went off, plunging the room into darkness. The three 1st class SOLDIERs jumped up from where they had been sitting and looked around trying to find out where, if anywhere, people were going to come from. Suddenly, a soft **pop** was heard and a very unmanly yelp was heard and Genesis jumped forward holding the back of his thigh. Then suddenly there were tons of pops going off one after another, coming from all different directions. All of them hitting all three of their targets. Yelps and shouts were heard abound. Then as suddenly as they had gone off, the lights came back on. The three 1sts looked around to see what had happened during the black out. What they saw amazed and scared them at the same time. Splotches of paint covered the area around them and they were also covered from head to toe in that same paint.

"Who the hell did this!" yelled Genesis as he spun around in a circle trying to find where the paint had come from.

The ceiling tiles above the three of them slid back and three bodies in black dropped into the room. All of them dropped into a crouch with their guns pointed at the three 1st's.

"Well, it's pretty bad that you guys didn't notice us when you walked in. But now do you know who we are." Crimson Phoenix asked as she stood up.

Sephiroth, for once in his military career, was speechless. Reaching down to the bases of their throats, the three would be attackers pulled up the masks that they were wearing revealing their identities.

"Hey, Crimson Phoenix here." said Amaterasu, grinning wildly.

"Dark Puppy, at your service!" chirped Zack, all too happy about the fact they had been able to pull off their joke.

"Golden Chocobo, tagging along." added Cloud, his gaze fixing itself onto Sephiroth.

Genesis merely stared at Amaterasu as she stood in front of him. After all the time that she spent in Hojo's captivity, he never thought she would be able to pull off anything like this. He was actually quite impress...wait a second. She had just shot him in the ass with what seemed to be a paint ball gun... Ohhhhh, she was going to pay for that.

"That does it Ami, this is the last straw! I have had it with your jokes! You are MINE!" he yelled.

Quite suddenly, a neon green splat appeared in the middle of Genesis' forehead, making it jerk back slightly, and Amaterasu started laughing hard.

"Dude, that's really bad Gen. I just shot you square in the head and killed you on the spot had that been a real bullet." she laughed.

Fire surrounded Genesis as he began to stalk toward her growling lowly.

"Uh oh. And that is my cue to get out of here. Bye boys, hope you have fun." and with that Amaterasu turned, dropped her paint ball gun off with Zack and ran out of the room, giggling like mad with Genesis hot on her heels, yelling profanities at her back and the many ways that he was going to kill her.

"I knew that was going to happen and I told her it would but she didn't listen to me." Zack sighed as he strapped Amaterasu's gun to the belt that he was wearing.

Sephiroth only face palmed. Genesis may love the girl, but she definitely knew how to push his buttons. One of these days, Genesis might just forget that she was just as good as he was at Materia and try and burn her. Damn, would he get a nasty surprise if he did. Sephiroth had walked in the VR room on day when Ami had been training.

He hadn't known she was in there, and when he had seen her he had kept quiet and watched. She had called up a few monsters, and unfortunately made them stay still but with the amount of fire that she had conjured it was understandable. The entire field around her had filled with fire. Any it seemed that it wasn't just normal fire. The fire was black as night, and though it surrounded her like a second skin, it didn't burn her.

Sephiroth had wanted to get Genesis to show him, but before he had managed to make it around the corner to the lift, Ami was out of the VR room and headed down the hall to the lift herself. Not wanting to let her know he had been watching, Sephiroth played it cool, and rode the lift back up to the same floor she did waited till she walked around the corner, headed back into the lift, and then proceeded to call Genesis. He never believed him, but Sephiroth had a feeling if Genesis caught up to Ami now, he was going to find out Sephiroth had been telling the truth.

Suddenly a yell of "Sonnova Bitch!" came floating down the hall along with a mad laugh and a door slamming, then Ami appearing back in the room and yanking her gun from Zack's belt.

She quickly flipped a table and crouched behind it. Not five minutes later, Genesis stalked in, his beloved red duster heavily charred and smoking. Ami pooped up from behind the table a sent off a final spray of her paint balls and sent a line of them down Genesis's chest. Genesis turned his head away and shielded his face, but did nothing else. Seeing that Genesis was out of "fight" so to speak, Ami placed her paintball gun on the ground behind the table and walked over to Genesis.

Pulling down his arms so she could see his face, she gently reached up and tugged lightly on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked down at her before leaning down. Ami smiled as she drew him into a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered softly to him, sliding a hand tenderly down his cheek, "I just wanted to have some fun. I didn't think you'd get this angry. Here give me a min..."

She released him and turned back to the table her paintball gun was hidden behind. Taking the gun up in her hands, she walked back to Genesis and held it out to him.

"Wanna shoot a few rounds off on me?" she asked him.

Genesis looked down at the gun for a few seconds, a thoughtful look in his eye, before shaking his head and pulling Ami close to him.

"Nah, I'll call it even if you give me a shoulder massage when we get back up to our room?" he whispered to her.

A bright smile lit itself onto Ami's face. She loved giving him massages. The relaxed look that he had on his face afterwords was worth the effort she had to put into it.

"Sure, love to." she replied, sliding her hand into his and tugging towards to the door.

 **AN: Okay this one is kinda AU. Amaterasu never lost her sight, and she was kinda blessed by the Goddess with a special fire that is black. She still has to use fire Materia to use it. Regular fire Materia, but everytime she uses the Materia, instead of normal fire, (red/ yellow/orange fire ya know normal fire colors) it comes out black. And instead of being really shy, she is a big trouble maker. Kinda like Zack is. Only WORSE!**


End file.
